Zemerod
Zemerod '''was a Broonidian lieutenant in Riley`s army. Biography '''Early Life Zemerod was born on Hal Dogon in the Harikan System. He worked for a mining company until he left because his family did not approve. Not long after he became an officer in the Intergalactic Navy. Riley, the Kitty president, noticed his strategic skill and bribed him into becoming his lieutenant. Before ''Kenzie the Dog'' Zemerod`s` first mission was to track down and dispose of a Squidlon traitor, Ron Ikar, who possessed information vital to Riley`s plan. He and Tellanus pursued the alien to Harrackon V in the Medicaaan System. They tracked him to a spaceport in time to witness the Squidlon hijacking a Decaloid Cargo Ship and taking off. Continuing their pursuit, they shot him down over Beldon III, not long before bashing into an asteroid and crashing themselves. In the city of Yackropolis, they contacted Riley. The Feloid threatened to have them killed if they couldn`t catch the traitor. The duo stopped at the Lacron Hotel for the rest of the night, before getting back on his trail. They later found Ikar at the Inkaaran Weapon Facility puchasing two Eviscerator guns and running off into the Farrgaan Woods. The two Broonidians had the woods bombed, not caring how much damage they caused. As they took off to earn their reward, they didn`t notice Ron sneaking into the back of their ship as it took off. On their way home, Zemerod went to the back to retrieve some drinks. He was then ambushed by Ron Ikar, who still had both of the Eviscerators. Zemerod`s cries alerted Tellanus, who rushed to the back to help. Zemerod kicked a gun out of Ikar`s hand and shot him in the arm. Enraged, the Squidlon leapt onto Zemerod and knocked him to the ground. Tellanus tried to flee into the control room, but Ikar kicked him onto the computer, sending the ship tumbling toward Brainius. As the ship entered Brainius atmosphere, both Tellanus and Ron were sent flying into the back again. As Tellanus climbed back up, Ron was stuck in the hangar. Seizing the oppurtunity, Zemerod ejected the Squidlon out of the airlock, sending him flying to his apparent doom. With the ship back under control, they returned to the secret Kitty base for their reward. Later on, Zemerod was assigned the mission of escorting a massive carrier ship full of Hagronni Crystals needed for Riley's grand plan. However, a Husky named Jera had learned of Riley's evil plans and tracked the ship to the Hardon System. In his office, Zemerod and his Buddy Bot, nicknamed Bunny Bot, commanded his troops. When Bunny Bot noted that they were being followed, Zemerod scanned Jera's ship, the Ravenwing. Finding nothing suspicious, he continued toward planet Horzax. When the ship he was escorting, the Merciless, was infiltrated, Zemerod knew that the Ravenwing was responsible. Not wanting to face Riley's wrath, he ordered all available units to destroy the intruder. When Riley called, asking for a status report, Zemerod ordered his Buddy Bot to turn off the communicator. As the Merciless entered Horzax's orbit and the intruder still hadn't been eliminated, Zemerod began to panic. As the intruder activated the self destruct on the Merciless, Zemerod activated the emergency alarm, teleporting everyone onboard excluding Jera to the Kitty base. Kenzie the Dog He was later stationed back on the Obliterator under Riley's right hand man, Yeamon. After attacking Husky City and taking many prisoners, they left the planet not knowing that a Husky named Kenzie had infiltrated the ship. She made it to the bridge and had them at gunpoint. Yeamon was forced to reveal the location of the prisoners. Once the Husky had left the bridge, another Broonidian sounded the emergency alarm, teleporting the Broonidians off the ship, leaving Commander Storm to deal with Kenzie and Covak. Later, after the destruction of both the Obliterator and Storm, Zemerod was teleported to the Orca. He and Tellanus forged a plan to lure the Huskies to their ship, allow them to fight through the Kitty Mercenaries, and leave after activating what they would think was the self destruct, but what was actually a signal to the Disemboweler, which would then shoot them down. Their plan went accordingly, and the Huskies fell to what the Broonidians thought was their deaths. They were rewarded by Riley, however the Huskies were secretly still alive. On the Orca II, Riley's secret weapons, the Toxic Dechati, were released into Serana's Atmosphere. However, a Husky Defence Force was sent to the Orca and to the Husky City on Serana. Tellanus and Ti Bap commanded the Kitty Marauders from the Orca II. Much to their surprise, Kenzie and her friends showed up. After their troops were immobilised and the Orca badly damaged, the emergency alarm was sounded, teleporting them all off the ship. Appearances * Kenzie the Dog (Game) Category:Characters